


Little play

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Dom/sub Play, F/M, NSFW, Oral (both), Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, daddy!Bucky, explicit - Freeform, little girl!Reader, swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: You are bored and decide to have fun with your daddy boyfriend Bucky, or is the other way around?





	Little play

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote because. Dedicated to my little bird ;)
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

You are sitting on the sofa watching a movie with Bucky, is one of those rare days when you two are lone. The movie is quite dull so you decide to heat things up a little.

“Oh, my. It’s hot in here or what?” you say taking off your sweater living you only with your tank top.

Bucky smiles at you.

“Someone is feeling naughty?” He asks

“Someone is feeling naughty” You answer kissing him

He grabs you, pushing you closer making his kisses deeper. A few seconds later he stops and you moan for more.

“Before I count to ten I want you kneeling in my room with your uniform on” He orders you

“Seriously? Now?

“One”

“C’mon!”

“Two”

“It’s not fair!”

“Three. I would run if I were you doll.”

“Damn!” you race to your room and then to his. You love playing Little girl and having him ordering you around but sometimes his petitions catch you with your guard down and you must work twice to get to his level. Not bad for heating things up a little.

The moment you rock against the floor you hear him screaming ten from the living. You take a moment to check on your clothes before he enters. Your pleated checkered skirt perfectly ironed, as well for your button-down shirt. White shocks in check and two messy pig tails. Then you remember you are still wearing your underwear and panicking you tosses it under the bed in record time.

Bucky enters and smile at the sight of you on your knees panting.

“That’s my girl. So good and obedient.” He praises you

You smile while praying he doesn’t notice the uninvited underwear. But it seems he is too busy unbuttoning your shirt to notice and you relax a Little. Bucky takes only half of your buttons freeing your breast and sighs at you again.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look like this. Ready for me to use you when I want.” 

You gasp when he grabs you by surprise and kiss you. You open your mouth to let his tongue invade you and moan when he stops. 

He holds your face in his hands rubbing his thumb on your cheeks.

“So needy” Bucky comments flirting “My needy slut.”

You take a sharp breath when he goes on your neck, sucking and biting until there is a mark. You feel a growing heat between your legs; you love it when he leaves bruises marking you as his and only his. Preventing anybody to look at you without thinking of him; on you being use by him; worshiped by him; pushed to your limits and more.

You are distracted from your thoughts when Bucky pinches your nipples. You want to complain but you now better so you bite your lips while he squeeze and press until they are hard as stones.

“Good girl” he praises.” You didn’t complain one single time.”

He goes back to kiss you and the heat comes back but as usual it ends too son.

“Let’s check if you really have been good. Have you been good my little girl?” 

“Yes daddy. I’ve been very good” You say with a little shake in your voice

“We will see that.”

You gulp when he gets his cane and uses it to lift your skirt from behind.

“No underwear, good” He comments happy

You relax a Little more. Then he goes to your front and lifts your skirt again.

“And you remembered to shave.” Bucky seems a little surprise but after the punishment he gave you the last time you forgot you doubt you will ever forget again.

He leaves the cane and massages your head.

“My little girl. So good, you are so good”

Bucky press wet little kisses against all your exposed skin. You hovered reaching for your burning ache.

“Hey there” He stops you “You are not allowed to touch yourself until I say so.”

“Please.” You beg

“Your wrist” he orders

You whine while he cuffs your hands on your back

“Please.” You beg again

“First you have to be good and earn it”

He takes off his clothes and you open your eyes with ecstasy and insecurity. No matter what, you keep forgetting how big it is when he is full hard.

You lick your lips with desire before taking his cock as much as you can.

“Ah!” Bucky cries

“Good?” you ask flirting

“So good doll” He kisses you “Keep going”

You do as you are told and circle the head with your tongue a few times before weaving down again. Bucky howls while you suck slow and gently.

“Oh, (Y/N) yeah” He murmurs, hands on your head, fingers carded on your hair “Yeah, like this.”

You cannot help it and smile, having the man shaking and moaning your name leaves you with a mix of pride and fascination. It’s amazing how easy is to break him with a little of mouth play (although you also were begging for his mouth not a while ago).

You suck harder and Bucky jerk up a little

“God, you are so beautiful with your mouth full of my cock doll” He says with the filthy voice he knows you like so much. “Fuck! The view is enough to send me off”

He moans and bites his lips as you work the head with lips and tongue.

“Doll. If you don’t stop I’m gonna come.”

You suck with all your strength leaving a stream of desperate little noises.

“You want that, don’t you? You want your mouth fill with my come.”

You moan again

“Well, that’s easy to fix”

Bucky tense and came shooting his hot cum into your wet mouth, growling and tripping. You take it all eager to please while focusing on his surrender face. Bucky is gasping, glowing with ecstasy and lust. And you are quite proud to be the result of that face.

“It was good?” You ask playful (because you already know the answer)

Bucky looks at you like if you were a goodness from another planet, falling on his knees while covering you on wet and filthy kisses.

“Better than good.” He praises you again “It was perfect, hot amazing, fucking perfect. You are the best amazing fucking thing of my life. So good my doll, so good for me”

He keeps kissing you, frees you from the handcuffs and helps you to get to the bed. Then he falls next to you.

“That good?” You ask smirking

“That good and more”

“Then I earn a Little reward?”

The man looks at you lazily but slowing waking up

“Did someone order a deep tongue cleaning?” He asks smirking

“I did?"

“K. Please everybody remain at your sits while the process is going on. This kind of procedure is not recommended for pregnant women or people with heart diseases”

You laugh with all this nonsense and his lovely kisses on your belly but the laughs are son change by gasp when he goes deep on your clit.

“Yes! Yes! YES!” You celebrate

“Relax doll, I’m just starting.” He teases you

He pushes your legs and put them over his shoulders so he can go deeper. You are soaking and gasping but he keeps relentlessly. Devouring you with lust and passion. Licking you open and letting you ride his tongue.

“Fuck, Bucky! More! More! Fuck!” The words slowly abandon you for your body only knows of one hot spot.

Bucky raises his head and smiles as you are a mess son the bed, panting and biting the sheets looking for some release.

“You are so beautiful. So desperate. So eager to take whatever I give you.”

You want to scream, to say something but he is right. You are craving, desperately hungry for more careens, more touch, more tongue, more passion, more praises, more everything. Like Reading your mind Bucky returns his attention to the job.

“You smell so amazing.” He says gripping your hips and massaging them “So fucking filthy perfect.”

He sits on his knees and slide two fingers inside you. You can feel your muscles clenching and preparing. 

Bucky starts thrusting, at first slowly and then faster and harder, aiming at your g-spot. You go back to biting the sheets, hands in the air.

He licks your clit while thrusting and you come screaming his name, flooding the bed, legs shaking, almost crying. Bucky eases you down, kissing you sweetly, spooning you. Slowly you return to your usual self.

“Fuck” You say “I will never break-up with you”

“Good to know you care so much about me” He says pretending to be offended

“Like you are going to find another girl so willing to follow you on your games”

“One thing doesn’t invalidate the other.”

You turn and face him

“I love you” 

“I know, I love you too (Y/N)”

“I love you” You repeat “You are strong, and funny and caring.”

“Why I feel there is a but coming?” He worries

“Bucky, you are all those things, and you will ever be. But, that tongue of yours should be on a museum. Not your stupid costume but your tongue.”

Bucky chuckles

“I will call the Smithsonian later, see what we can do”

“I can tell you, James “Bucky” Barnes, god of oral sex. Brought world peace with his amazing tongue”

You laugh and he pulls you down for a kiss.

“I just notice one little thing.” He casually comments

“And what is it?” You ask smirking

“You forgot rule number one. You have to call me daddy all the time.”

You freeze on the place while he grins

“Also, I’ve notice women underwear under the bed. Any idea who it is the owner?”

You don’t dare to look at him but you know what is coming.

“I think someone needs little discipline. A little reminder of the rules.”

Shit. This is going to hurt. And a Little warm grows in your belly with arouse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day. 
> 
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


End file.
